Reeling In Scott Evil
by the little spanko
Summary: Just as Scott Evil finally excels at being evil, Dr. Evil becomes good. Now, how does Dr. Evil react when his son storms out of the evil lair just when all of the Powers are reunited? With a spanking, that's how!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Austin Powers, and do this purely for my own enjoyment. I make no money off of this. It just makes me tingly and gleeful. I hope it does you as well.

**Warning:** This story contains the spanking of a young adult, but don't worry, the brat had it coming. Still, if this is not your thing please don't read.

**Author's Note:** This is a silly little fluff piece written for my friend Jenna [spankingfemfatale].

**Reeling In Scott Evil**

The room was tense as all of Dr. Evil's minions watched as Austin Powers aimed his pistol at their leader's heart. "Take your shot, Austin!" Foxie called out, walking up beside Austin and striking a pose. Frau Farbisinna clutched her heart in fear for her lover. "Everybody else, drop your guns cuz Foxie Cleopatra's in the house! Bam!"

"Oh dear," Dr. Evil muttered as he slightly paced side to side, looking for an exit that wasn't there, pinky held up to his mouth.

"I've got you know, Dr. Evil," Austin smirked as he cocked the gun. "You've threatened the world for the last time!"

"Austin, what do you think you're doing?" Austin's father Nigel said as he entered the room.

"Finishing this for good, Daddy." Austin tried to hold the gun steady, but couldn't keep his hand from shaking. Somehow, finally having his nemesis ready to die was quite unnerving.

"No Austin, I have to protect my son....both of them." All eyes in the room shot to Nigel in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" said Austin in slight irritation.

"You're brothers, Austin. Your Mum died in a car explosion, I found you alive outside of the car. There was no sign of your brother, I thought he'd died too. I later learned a Belguim couple walking by had found and raised him. I'd of taken him back, but they turned him so daaaamn Evil," Nigel said with contempt as Dr. Evil shuddered happily at the remark, almost beaming proudly. "....course, Belguim DOES share a border with the Dutch" Nigel made sure to glare at Goldmember.

"Brothers?" Dr. Evil said quietly, and Nigel nodded. "Well, you know Mr. Powers, I'll have to wait for all the evidence to come in.....OH, DADDY!!" he cried, hopping as he ran to hug his new found father with Austin quickly joining them, both sons hooting in fits of laughter. All three embraced in a family hug as Mini-me joined them. Strangely, the shock of learning they were brothers was absent in both Austin and Dr. Evil. Somehow, they always seemed to know deep down about their brotherly bond. Dr. Evil smiled and laughed, overjoyed at the warm embrace, at the fact that he had a brother and at being reunited with Mini-me. Scott watched from a distance, grinding his teeth in disgust until he could take no more.

"Oh come ON! First I'm not evil enough for you, and now you're gonna turn good?...now that I'm finally going evil?!" Scott yelled. "I hate you all! I hate you, and you, and you...." he said, pointing at his father, Austin and Nigel. "...and I especially hate YOU!" He saved a special sneer for Mini-me. Mini-me of course threw his hands up in the air and shrugged his shoulders, forever mocking Scott playfully.

"Oh, but Scotty, we have a complete family now!" Dr. Evil ventured.

"You'll pay. You'll all pay!" Scott screamed, turning to run, Mini-me happily waving goodbye. Dr. Evil started after him, but just then Goldmember made his presence known.

"Not sho fasht, shmarty pants! You might not want to deshtroy zhe world now, but I shtillll DOOOOOOOO!" Goldmember sang out as he stood next to the doomsday machine, and everyone stopped to stare. "Operation Preperation H will go on ash planned. I'm going to flood de eeeeeaaaarth, ahh ha haaaaa!"

Foxie ran to Goldmember, quickly subduing him. "I got this sugar, you go get your boy!" Scott turned to run, flailing his legs and arms both effeminately and manically as he tried to make his escape.

"Scott? Scotty?? Come back here..." he turned to the others, "..I'd like to point out that no one else in my gene pool runs like a girl."

Scott was nearly at the door when his mother, Frau Farbisinna, stepped in front of it and folded her arms. She fixed him with a firm glare, and Scott skidded to a halt, not sure what to do next. With Scott frozen, scheming his next move, Dr. Evil snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the arm.

"There we go, Scotty, a good family hug will work it all out," he said, spinning him around to face his grandpa and uncle with a pat on his shoulder, "evil won't seem so important then." Scott stomped his dad's foot and wrenched himself free.

Acting on instinct, Scott reached down and grabbed a gun dropped by one of his dad's henchmen, brandishing it randomly around the room as Dr. Evil hopped around the room, cursing. "Ha! Look who's 'Quasi-Evil' now! This plan is going down, and I'm taking the money. I'll start my own evil empire," he said before breaking into his evil laugh, fixing the gun on his dad's chest. Dr. Evil and Austin shared a look before Dr. Evil approached his son, hands raised in surrender.

"Now now, Scott, we wouldn't want to hurt Daddy, would we?"

"Judo CHOP!" Austin yelled as he knocked Scott to the ground. Before Scott could recover, his father had him firmly by the ear.

"You know, Scotty, Daddy doesn't like getting his foot stomped or having a gun pointed at him," he said as he led his son to his chair while Scott flailed and whimpered. "I think someone is long overdue for a spanking."

"Oh, spaaanky spaaaanky!" Austin laughed before meowing, causing the room to break out in bursts of laughter.

"No, you can't! I'm not a child anymore! Mom, make him stop!" Scott looked at his mom the best he could while being pulled over his dad's lap, wrestling to get away, but Frau Farbissina merely smiled and nodded her approval to Dr. Evil as he secured their son in place over his knees. The spanking was started immediately, and Scott wasted no time in yelping and kicking indignantly at the firm swats landing on his upturned little bottom.

"Aw, little naughty boy getting shpanked by his fasshar, ha ha ha." Goldmember bounced from foot to foot in delight, laughing as Foxie kept him otherwise subdued.

"I'll get you, you Dutch FREAK!" Scott bellowed, twitching at each spank now, legs still kicking. "I'll get all of you for this!"

"Dr. Evil, can I paint his yoohoo gold? I don't think he'sh going to turn good!"

"No, you Dutch bastard, he's my son! How about some SHHH time! Need a little SHHH!"

"What about his bottom, then? Not quite my calling card, but it'll dooooo." Goldmember sang out.

"Unless you want to be next, I suggest you leave my grandson alone!" Nigel fixed Goldmember with a glare as he made a point of putting his hands on his belt. Goldmember noticably shrunk at the warning, eyeing Nigel suspiciously and keeping quiet.

"I expect better of you, Scotty, especially since we so recently became close." Dr. Evil said as he focused on his son's sit spots, making Scott's yelps change into cries of pain.

"You have no right! OW! You were never here for me! OW! You always put me down! OOWW! You Don't Care! OOOWW!" Scott yelled, grabbing his dad's leg, trying to squirm away.

"I Do care, Scotty. Otherwise I would have let you go. I know I haven't been the best dad, but I'm trying."

Scott's only response was to lower his head.

Dr. Evil kept spanking, focusing on Scott's sit spots and thighs. Soon Scott started sniffing, indicating he was softly crying.

"Do you think you can try to be good again, Scott?"

"Yes," Scott said hesitantly.

"Ok, but don't think you won't end up right back here if you step out of line again." Dr. Evil said as he stood Scott up and pulled him into a hug. Scott buried his face into his dad's chest in embarrassment, but almost immediately the rest of his family had surrounded him in a big hug.

Austin looked over his shoulder at Foxie, "Maybe we can have a little spanky spanky later, baby?" Foxie rolled her eyes and laughed.


End file.
